


[Can't hide my muscle fetish, and my best friend doesn't help] Our little secret

by AMuscleVoi



Series: Can't hide my muscle fetish, and my best friend doesn't help [3]
Category: B - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Big Ass, F/F, Female Muscle - Freeform, Muscular female, Workout, abs, female muscle growth, from fat to fit, muscle tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuscleVoi/pseuds/AMuscleVoi
Summary: We are going back on time a little bit to the night where all began, the night Andy made her decision to become a muscle goddess, and let me tell you, what a night it was!!!!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Can't hide my muscle fetish, and my best friend doesn't help [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836520





	[Can't hide my muscle fetish, and my best friend doesn't help] Our little secret

**A week ago in Andy’s room (Andy’s POV):**

I looked at myself in my full body mirror, looking at my face, my smile and my green eyes, going down to my almost non existent breast and below, my belly.

“Jeez, I am very out of shape” I said while fondling my fat midsection. I did not really care about it, being so unfit was just the result of my lifestyle. I liked to eat and just play videogames and do nothing the whole day, I accepted this life and the fat belly I possessed.

“At least I have my ass” I said while taking a pose, it was my most amazing feature, round and bubbly, and paired with my wide hips made people take glances at me. To be honest I love the feeling, the way my ass made men and women feel, I enjoyed teasing, more if the one being teased is Lo. Similar to the effect it causes on people I discovered myself transfixed on my amazing ass, the feeling, the shape… “Mhhh” I grunted while giving myself a spank.

But that was not the reason I was checking myself, there is this guy, Lo, I meet him last year and we became great friends, he looked shy when the school year started and it took me a while to make him feel comfortable around me, I am not a popular girl at all, but my social skills are by far better than his, and I just took pity on him, but I was amazed by him when we started hanging out more, he was funny, kind and always was there to listen to my problems and give me support. Eventually, something was born inside me, as I know was born inside of him too, the signals were there, and after this whole summer to myself… well, I am certain about my feelings towards him. The thing is I am not the kind of girl he likes. It is not very obvious at the beginning, he hides it, or tries to but if you look closely you will instantly notice, he is very turned on by muscular girls.

The way he tries to sneak peaks on female runners with abs, the way he was at a loss for words when my mom told me last year that I could go with her to the gym and do some yoga, etc. In the end I made a decision, I will become muscular, as muscular as I can, not for him obviously, that would not take me very far, but for me I want to feel the power, the feeling of achieving the cusp of human capabilities, the strength of all the parts of my body, but also, I want Lo to look me in awe, to worship the goddess I will become, to see him turned on by the mere sight of the mighty Andy.

Filled with determination, I started with the first part of my plan, talking to Mel.

Over the last few weeks she started working out a lot, she was by no means fat, in fact was very, very skinny, now things were changing and doing so quite fast, she was not huge but the amount of muscle mass and definition achieved in just a couple of weeks was astounding, and obviously I wanted a piece of whatever she is using to get those sweet, sweet results.

“Meeeel” I called my stepsister and after awhile she crossed the threshold of my door, clad in a pair of leggins and a baggy black shirt, her arms, on full display showed the aforementioned definition and volumen, not huge in size but noticeable enough, as well as her well strong legs that were way more developed than her torso, on her right hand was a transparent cup with a almost glowing green goo.

“Sup?” she said, almost annoyed. We had a very good relationship, good enough that we can talk with each other without any kind of problem, so I just said “How did you get so buff in so little time sis? and do not give that dumb excuse, you see I ate well and exercised, bla, bla, because I am not stupid”.

She looked at me amused, tensing her muscles a little bit to look bigger, like flattered by my compliments towards her body, ‘God, it must feel amazing all that power’ I thought to myself while imagining all that new found muscle, and so much more on me.

“I had some help” she said while swallowing the whole fluorescent goo, “There is diet and exercise, yes, but I do not have time to lose, want that sexy muscle bod” said Mel, her pupils visibly dilated possibly caused by the liquid she just swallowed, arousement all over her face… and all over mine at this point.

Did not take much for her body to start trembling, her muscles dancing and quacking, contracting to match the beats of her heart. Mel closed her eyes… ‘Did her back just get wider?’ 

In front of my own eyes my stepsister was transforming, her lats expanding, upper torso gaining width and bulk, delts packing mass and definition, looking like powerful knots of muscle protruding from her body, her traps rising, getting denser to match her now more powerful neck.

Her body spasmed with pleasure, Mel was struggling even to stand, her back leaning on the wall, her face covered in bliss and arousement.

Mel moaned and raised her growing arms to caress her growing shoulders going up to her hair.

I was at a loss of words, you could even hear her muscles, struggling, searching for more of that substance, feeding on it to keep growing bigger and denser transforming my stepsister in front of my very eyes.

I kept looking, arousal rising even more on me, looking at her arms, grabbing and pulling her hair, arms that where flexed and bursting with growth, biceps swelling into a baseball size ball of pure iron, with her triceps following suit ‘Look at the size of her arms’, dropping the pose made Mel realize about her newly acquired arms and with a grunt she flexed them, they responded, rising in definition and peaking at what probably was 50 cm of awesome mass, that flex made her pecs wake up showing the growth and expanding further, her breast already big now looked fuller and perkier with two armor-like pectorals supporting them clearly visible through the thin shirt.

Mel’s muscles keep quaking, feasting on whatever was inside that bottle, the new size made her shirt stop looking baggy, if fact the now wider back made the shirt rise a little bit leaving a little bit of midsection at plain view, it was that area that called my attention, the quaking intensified in her abdomen making Mel bend and unbend her torso, caused by the visible contraction of her abdominal muscles. After mere seconds that looked like hours her abdominals erupted still hidden by the shirt, giving my stepsister a coregasm so strong she could not contain her moan.

And after that, the show was over.

Mel tumbled to the floor, visibly exhausted and sweating like she just had the most extenuating minutes of her life, her face looked like she just touched heaven and I could see why, my lower abdomen moist from the events I just witnessed.

Swallowing saliva I manage to articulate a few words.

“That was intense holly fuck”, I tried to cheer things up, but she lay there, like she was dead 

“Mel?” I asked worried, ‘Fuck, maybe she had a stroke or something, shit, what was that thing she drank?’

When I was about to call an ambulance Mel came to.

“Wow, that was something else” said while standing up and started checking the results. 

“Look a this shit, I look amazing, holly, is this a fucking six pack?” said full of joy. 

“Look at [this](https://www.girlswithmuscle.com/images/full/1379967.mp4) Andy”. Oh, I was looking at those brick-like abs, I could not stop doing it.

“H-h-how does it feel?” I asked, almost salivating at the idea of me going through that transformation. “Fucking indescriptible to be honest, the dose I took for my legs was sweet but this one…” said Mel while trying different poses “Maybe I over did it a bit”.

‘Overdid it? I would want even more’, she looked strong, yes, but not ripped, I would go over it, make myself bigger and more powerful than she was at that moment.

“Soooo, who gave you the stuff?”

It took Mel a couple of seconds to stop checking herself and answer.

“Donna introduced me to this asian girl, looked amazing with her muscles and all, so I did my magic and, oh my fucking god she fucked me so…”

“Mel, cut to the chase, please” I was not about to sit there to listen to one of her sexual adventures after witnessing what I just witnessed.

“Fine, fine, she is some kind of representative for this chinese brand and she offered me the possibility of being a tester, so I said yes, obviously, and then she gave me the products, she even was my personal trainer” said while still going through her new muscled torso.

“WHAT? Did you just take an experimental chinese steroid?” I said freaking out.

“Well, I would say it worked out, and nothing weird has happened, besides I have been taking it for a month now and I am just fine”, I kept getting shocked.

“You have been taking THIS for a month?” I asked pointing at her muscles which made her smile and flex them for me.

“No, silly, they give you a liquid which you drink before your workouts, then when she tells you to, you drink the gooey thing a BOOM, results” I kept looking at her with an angry look.

“What? You just asked me how did I make so much progress in so little time, well, this is it, obviously it was some chemical shit, but it’s green, so it’s nature” said Mel trying to lighten the mood.

“If you introduce me to her, I will not tell anyone about this, not a soul”, she stopped, like she did not expect that, and after the shock came a grin.

“Soooo, my little sis wants some of this huh?” said with a double bicep pose.

“Feels amazing” said while getting closer.

"Imagine that ass of yours as hard as iron, perkier, rounder, I would want a piece of that" said giving my ass a firm squeeze.

“Wanna touch em? Your sis abs?” said teasing me while lifting her shirt and giving her abs a flex.

I could not resist to cop a feel, her abdominal muscles like stones on a wall, smooth and hard.

“I want this” I said looking at her while still playing with each muscle in her abdomen, ‘And I will make it be so much more’. She smiled at me.

**First School Day, afternoon at the gym (Andy's POV)**

Mom dropped me at the gym, I was very nervous but in awe, Mel gave me the number of the asian girl she told me about last week, Yen was her name, I talked to her, a very nice and cheerful sounding woman, we talked a little and I went for the kill, she seemed doubtful at first, but still asked me for some full body pictures.

I was a little bit reticent to this, as I said I was not ashamed of my body, but still nothing could stop me from getting that treatment.

She took little time in replying, skepticisms replaced with interest, the woman said to me that they never tested the product on someone fat, and she took it as a challenge. It felt so good when Yen gave me the appointment, I felt like I made it, my transformation was a matter of weeks.

That moment brought us here, to this (name) gym, she was supposed to meet me at five, give me the full instructions on how to use the treatment, the routine and diet I will follow to lose weight and finally take some measurements.

She did not tell me if I would start training right away, so I did not know what I should wore.

I guessed no workout would be done, but still wore my PE shirt, leggings and trainers just in case, I was so pumped up I would have done anything.

Upon entering the gym it looked quite empty, it was a semi-private gym, basically you booked the time you wanted to spend and you would have a whole room just for yourself, and considering the circumstances with the tests and all, I could see why this was the case.

Yen was already waiting for me there, and what a sight she was, I could not help but stare. Yen, used to that kind of reaction from others gave me a smile and a [bicep pose](https://www.girlswithmuscle.com/images/full/1396123.mp4).

"Andy, right? I am Yen, the one that gave Mel the 'crazy chinese roids' you saw" said Yen gesturing quotes when talking.

We stood there, talking, useless chit chat basically, but she must have realized I was looking forward to starting and gestured to me to follow her to a room painted white. In there, there was just a table and some measure tools.

"Okay, take your clothes off, and stand there please". I did just that.

Quick motions 'cause how anxious I was to start, to get over with the formalities and start gaining pounds of muscle.

In just a couple of minutes Yen measured my height and weight, 1.56 meters and 80 kilos of weight.

"You are quite overweight here, so, we are going to cut 30 kilos of fat and make them solid muscle, you will do cardio mostly at the beginning and diet low on fat but with proteins, want to keep the awesome flesh on those legs so muscle training on your legs and glutes from the get go, upper body for latter".

"Okay" I said, waiting for the treatment topic to come out, "And abo…".

"Yes, yes, the treatment. You said you wanted more muscle than Mel, so we are doing 4 goo doses, cannot say to you when, but the first should be legs, and I will be looking forward to that one" a mischievous smirk on her face while checking my hips and butt out. 

"You will take this liquid with water after each workout, if you do not drink it that workout will not be affected by the goo so no growth from that" said while giving me 2 plastic bottles with no label on it and a schedule for my workouts.

5 times a week, 3 leg days, and all 5 will be cardio mixed with some calisthenics to start waking my muscles.

"That would be it, we will be starting on Monday, but your diet should start as soon as possible".

As easy as that, she gave me the treatment with no payment, no paper signed, nothing, the power to become basically a goddess just at the cost of a couple of pics and measurements. But I was not about to complain, it was time to start my transformation, I could not wait for it.


End file.
